Pride VS Love
by Ash1991
Summary: Vegeta will have to put his pride away in order to woe Bulma and get her to dump Yamcha..What is Vegeta willing to do in order to see her happy? Will he be prince charming? Or is woeing a women too much for him?FIND OUT ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF D.B.Z...


CREATED BY: Her Majesty Ashley!! Dum Dum Dah! Royal music plays!! Anyway this is about Vegeta and Bulma. Oh by the way Vegeta somehow grew his tail back but he can control it when he looks at the moon!! And let's no forget that he is just oozing of 'HOTTNESS'! The title says it all Vegeta will either have to push his pride down or push Bulma's love away! Don't do it! Got with Bulma! "Stop interupting me!" Ash says as she beats some poor Vegeta fan with a baseball bat (don't ask where the bat came from!)Anywoo Enjoy the story! If you have any ideas let me knooow! Cause I like idears! I can't put 'bad' words in here cause my mama will beat me stupid but I don't think she can!! ENJOY! Disclaimer:" I don't own DBZ but if I did me and Vegeta would get together and Bulma would have to take Yamanca!! Haha yes victory is mine!!"

() My thought bubbles

P.s Vegeta talks to him self...( Don't ask!!)

Chapter One (+ Will she annoy him to death? +)

⌠Don▓t you have somewhere else to be?■ He asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

⌠Thought you liked some company since everybody left and headed to the festival.■ She said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the living room doorway.

⌠You guessed wrong. Prefer to be alone and have some peace and quite while everybody▓s gone.■ He looked up from his book and saw the girl whose set on annoying him for the rest of his life, or at least until he leaves for good.

⌠Well then, sorry for interrupting your quite time.■ She said as she turned and stormed toward her room.

Men, you try to be nice, try to care for them and what does that get you? No where! Geez why did God have to put men like him on earth? Just to torment me?

Finally that woman left, he thought as he opened his book that held no cover so no one suspected him to be reading ▒How to get along with Women▓. At first it had embarrassed him when he got it, but now he was comfortable reading it around her so as long as she doesn▓t try to read it. Now where was I? Chapter 1.

'Chapter 1!'

How to get the Girl

⌠If she▓s screaming and throwing objects at you, then she▓s either upset at you or you are just an victim that got in her way but if she▓s mad at you let her get everything out of her system then when it looks like she tired and gonna fall down gently grab a chair or catch her when she▓s about to fall. It would be better for you to catch her but probably you▓ll let your pride get in the way, so if you have a HUGE ego then go get the non-romantic chair for the love of your life instead of your nice romantic arms. Next are tips every guy should know if you didn▓t know don▓t worry I got ya covered.

When you start flirting, there are things you should do.  
1. Don't ever go up to her girl randomly and say, "Hey, sweet thang." I swear to God, you'd be the stupidest person there. You'd feel stupid too after she laughs at you and walks away or if she gives you a look that says, "What is wrong with your crazy self?" and inches away from you. Don't ever.

2. If she's with her friends, slyly walk past her, while trying to get her attention, with your head down a bit ( not all the way down because you'll look like you're really shy and depressed. ), glance at her and crookedly grin. I see it all the time and it makes me want to melt. It works all the time.

3. If you don't get her attention, don't walk back and fourth because it'll look like you're trying to stalk her really badly. Just somehow walk back near her and drop something, and pick it up. It'll possibly get her attention. If she looks at you after the picking up the dropped object, glance up at her, smirk at your success and coolly say, "Hey."

4. If that didn't work, pick a different girl and do the same thing.

5. Once you're somehow in conversation with her, don't say things like, "You're a weird chick."

More Tips:

1.BIG HINT be nice to everyone (including animals), not just your crush. Girls notice these things.

2. Make excuses to talk to her. She'll appreciate that you▓re going out of your way to talk to her. (I.e. ask her 'what time is it?▓ to borrow a pencil or pen etc.)

3. When asking her out, don't be afraid of her saying no, if she does, chances are she won't be mean about it. But even if she doesn't like you right now, she IS flattered that you▓re paying attention to her. We all love to be noticed. She may say yes at a later time. Ask AGAIN

4. If you have a girlfriend, include her in your life, don't exclude her. If you play sports, ask her to come to one of your games and meet the team. Introduce her to your family. Do things that YOU like to do, except, with her. She wants to be a part of your life, not watching in from the outside.

5. Flattery is acceptable, and appreciated. BUT ONLY IF YOU MEAN IT. Notice little things about her, don't just say 'you're beautiful' all the time. If she wears her hair differently, tell her you like it. If she gets a new pair of shoes, notice them. Also, flatter her personality.

6. We all love surprises, they make us feel special and loved. I didn't say PARTIES though. If your planning a surprise party, ask friends and family if she likes that kind of stuff first.

7. Innocently touch her whenever you can. If your nervous, try starting out by touching her arms or shoulder when you talk or when you're walking. See how she reacts and go further if you get the 'all clear'.

8. Last of all. Just love her and let her love you. That's all she really wants. To love and be loved

One last thing┘┘┘

Girls love to know that they're cared for. Call her just to talk, or call because you miss her. Girls love that stuff. Also, here▓s a major tip, when a girl is getting over emotional and crying and you're not sure why, all she really needs is you to hold her. So don't be manly and try to make it better, just hold her, comfort her, tell her its ok, when she's ready she'll tell you what's on her mind. Trust me.■

Just as he was about to turn to the next chapter a scream brought him back to reality.

⌠Ahhhhhhhhh!■

Vegeta threw the book on the table and ran out the living room. When he reached the hallway he heard the scream again and opened the door that it was coming from.

"Ahhhhhhhh! Get it! Get it!'' Bulma screamed as she back against the dash board on her bed with only her sheets wrapped around her.

"Woman, what are you screaming about??" Vegeta asked as he stood in her room, standing there and looking confused.

"That nasty little beast!" she pointed her finger at the figure at the end of her bed, "was crawling over me. Vegeta get it!!

Vegeta walked over to the bed and followed to what her finger was pointing at, he almost lost his breath. Laying at the foot of Bulma's bed was a black-widow spider half a foot long looking ready to jump and get it's next meal.

If he was thinking correctly spiders usually are quiet beings, that eat bugs, so why was this spider ready to attack Bulma?

"Women, what do you want me to do about it? Kill it?"

"I don't know, killing it would be nice!" she yelled making the spider twich.

Vegeta turned and looked at her with his fists balled up. "Maybe if you shut that mouth of yours I can figure something out."

he yelled.

"Fine then, just kill it." Bulma whispered.

Bulmashieked as the spider moved closer to her, making her press up farther against the wall.

Vegeta moved slowly toward Bulma, when he got close enough, he wrapped one arm around her waist and pulled her off the bed with one movement. The sheets dragged on the floor, as he ran toward the door.

'Bulma's eyes grew larger when Vegeta had grabbed her by the waist, her cheeks turned red because of reason that she was barely clothed; only a cut-off tank top and panties and if she was correct Vegeta is only in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Please don't let anybody be back yet, Bulma thought as she felt a ting of pain in her ankle then her world became black.

Chapter 2 ( O.o Will he kiss her?? o.O)

"Woman, Woman! Wake up! Wake or else I'll destory this mud ball you call a planet! Woman!" Vegeta threated as he gently shook Bulma by her shoulders..

This is not going very well..What the crap happened? One minute she was embarssed that he had held her then the next she had fainted..

"Ugh, why does my foot feel funny?"

"Woman, don't ever scare me like that again you could of given someone a heart attack with your womanlyness." (not a real word unless someone has bunches and bunches of money! Hehe)

Bulma sat up on her bed, no wait this wasn't her bed nor her room, she looked around and saw that she was in Vegeta's room or another guest room. When she tried to compredhed what went on before she past out but the her head felt like it was hit but a bucket of hammers. She rubbed her hand across her forehead trying to make this headache go away.

"Woman, did you not hear me?" Vegeta said as he leaned closer to put his hand of her fore head, Bulma didn't have time to move her hand when Vegeta put his hand over hers to feel her forehead.

"You're hot." He said matter-a-factly

"Duh." was all Bulma said as her felt her leg stinging.

"What the hell happened to my leg?" She asked as she threw the blankets off of her and onto Vegeta's face.

He grabbed it off and was about to yell at her for throwing the blanket on him, when he saw what she was talking about her; her foot and part of the leg was a dark green mushy brown color. Vegeta saw that she was also partly dressed, he turned his eyes away from her and looked at her foot, so that way he wasn't tempted looking at her body which made him, what to wish that he was human...(Vegeta is such a 'SAIYEN'! I guess we can tell he is a male! Hehe)

"Vegeta, what happened?" Bulma asked as she grabbed his arm because whatever happened to her leg really hurted. (Stole that word too! Can't use it!! Haha)

"I don't know what happened..."Vegeta was lost in thought.

"The Spider." They said at the time. (Aww how sweet)

"Vegeta why didn't you kill the darn thing when I asked you?" Bulma asked as she held onto his arm more tightly.

"Women, you ought to know that the Prince of Saiyens does not take orders from a weak earthly like you!" Vegeta spat.

(Oh no he didn't! Snaps finger as a person grabs my arm "Come on let me at him! I'm can kick his butt !!Let me at him!")

"Well Mr.Prince of all 'Saiyens' whatcha gonna do about my leg since you're the dumb one who let the spider bite me!"She said as she could feel the poison crawling up onto her leg more. (Ewwww...too much info...Let's keep reading!)

"Well?" she asked when Vegeta didn't answer.

Without saying anything Vegeta removed her hand from his arm and moved to the foot of the bed grabbed hold of her foot, the one that had the poison in it. He gentle put his mouth on the bite marks, he began sucking the poison out of her leg. Bulma could feel him drawing the poison unto his mouth. When Vegeta had a mouth full he let go of her leg and walked into the bathroom and spit into the sink and washed his mouth with water.

Why did I just do that? "Umm..maybe you like her? Perhaps you want her as your mate? Or more?" Shut up! No one asked you what I feel. I can't stand her let alone want her as my mate...She's disrespectful, doesn't care what others think of her, has a weakling as her 'boyfriend', has a bad temper, gets on my nerves more than anything else on this mudd ball. "She's also got a nice body and she's only annoying because you annoy her, she's really smart..."

"Vegeta, are you okay?" Bulma asked as she was leaning against the doorway of the bathroom for support.

"I'm fine, woman just go lie back down. I took enough of it out so all you have to do is rest. Now go back to bed."

"Um... Vegeta?"

"What?"

"I can't."

"You can't what?" he asked as he turned around to see Bulma about to fall on the ground. His arm went around her back as his other arm went under her legs. He stood up and held Bulma bridle style (o.o they grow up so fast..) and took her to his bed and laid her gently on it as he wrapped her body with the blanket leaving only her poison leg sticking out so he could take care of it more.

"Vegeta..."

"What woman?" He asked almost as a whisper.

"Water please."

"Sure." He whispered as he walked to the door and left the room, when he got to the kichten and got a picther of ice water and a two small cups, then headed toward his bedroom...

Chapter 3 ( Where do babies come from?)

(Oooh I know, I know, I know Pick me or I'll blast you. The Stork...)

"Hello, Vegeta dear, have you seen Bulma?" asked Mrs. Briefs when she saw Vegeta walking toward his room.

Vegeta stood there looking at his door which was only a few feet from him all he had to do was get past this too happy to be a normal person and finish taking care of 'his woman'. She's not my woman "She could be, all you have to do is-" No I won't I don't want to hurt the woman "Like you even care, you know you can't resiste because you're going into Heat" It's a saiyen thing.It's like when a dog or cat goes into heat only more or less humanly like.

"Um... Vegeta did you hear me?"

"Yeah"

"Alright, well if you see Bulma please let her know.Thanks" She said as she walked off toward the other end of the hallway.

Vegeta went to his room opened it quickley and quietly shut the door behind him and walked to his bed and laid the cups on the night stand and fixed Bulma a drink when he went to give her the drink he realize he could'nt.

"Is your mouth to dry to drink?" He asked as he leaned over her slightly.

All she could do is nodd her head and even that hurted.

Vegeta put the water in his mouth and pressed his lips to hers. (O.o I really wanted to do this. It sounded so romantic o.O) Vegeta reached his arms underneath her back and lefted it forward to where she was barley sitting up.

When Vegeta's lips touched hers , her eyes opened when she felt the water going into her mouth she opened her lips. Bulma swallowed the water quickley as she hand sneaked under the his arm and went around his neck. She laid her hand in the back if his head and made his lips stay there longer.As Bulma went to nimmble on his bottom lips Vegeta lend back far enough where his lips where barely touching hers.

"That's enough woman." he said as he laid Bulma back on the bed leaving her with a confused look on her face. Vegeta just smirked and went to the bathroom.

After a nice hour and a half cold shower Vegeta was feeling himself again. Why do I act differnt around her? "I have a suggestion-" Don't want to hear it! "Fine be that way you prideful, aggraont, egolistic monkey" Fine. "FINE" 


End file.
